Truth or Dare
by zefron-zefroff
Summary: Annabeth gets kidnapped durring a game of Truth or Dare, hence the title, and is in dire need of a savior, and it looks like that savior is going to come in the form of Percy Jackson. *Author previously named HuskerChick*
1. Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

**A/N: Let's just pretend that everyone is just there, and it's in an alternate universe where no one died, and Percy and Annabeth haven't gotten together (yet!)**

_Annabeth Chase's Point of View_

It was just another day at camp. So far. I was with Percy down at the Pier, and he was showing off by swimming like a pro, and I was just swimming circles around him. Not metaphorically, but literally. We were interrupted by Silena who came running to the edge of the Pier.

"Percy!" She called to us. "Annabeth! We're playing a game at the Amphitheater while Chiron and Dyniousis are gone!"

I know, this should have been the red flag going up, but I was ready to get out of the water.

"C'mon!" Percy grabbed my hand and held on as he propelled us towards the beach. We made it their in record time. I felt myself suddenly not wet anymore, and I was well aware of who was to blame for that. Not that I minded.

"Thanks," I told Percy.

"Let's go and see what they had in mind for a game," Percy said.

Things were complicated between me and Percy lately. We were just friends, but a lot of his actions were making me think differently. Like him holding my hand, or putting his arm around my shoulder. But he still hadn't told me if he felt the same way I did about him.

The Amphitheater was not entirely full. Actually, there were only about twenty of the campers around my and Percy's age. I realized what was probably going to happen before I could escape.

"You are _finally_ here!" Silena shouted. She was holding hands with Beckendorf. At times, I was jealous of them. They were an open couple, and I figured that Percy and I would never reach that place in our relationship. "Now we can begin our game of truth or dare!"

I was right.

"Here are the rules: you must do the dare, and you must answer TRUTHFULLY, or else you will have to go into the forest. Alone. At night. So don't back down!" Silena scared me sometimes. But just sometimes. "Annabeth, how about you go first?"

I didn't exactly want to, but I didn't want to face the penalty. "Um, Nico. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you too …" I didn't know what would be crossing the boundaries. And I didn't want it to be too lame. Percy leaned over and whispered something in my ear. Perfect. "I dare you to go in the Pegasui stable and try to braid their hair like My Little Pony."

Nico huffed, and went there with a couple other people to make sure that he was going to follow through. I waited patiently for him to come back. He came back five minutes later with a black eye. Next to me, Percy burst out laughing.

"You're dead to me." I took this threat seriously, considering Nico was son of Hades.

"Nico, your turn!" Silena said cheerily.

"Um, Travis."

"Dare, of course!" Everyone knew that he would choose dare.

"I dare you to go and egg the Ares cabin." This was not going to end well.

"Gimme the eggs!" Travis called, and someone tossed him an egg carton.

This time me and Percy followed him. He first threw them at the windows, then the door. Soon he had all of the Ares kids after him with their weapons. I was falling over laughing with Percy.

Travis finally ditched the Ares kids and arrived back at the circle to take his turn.

"Silena."

"Dare!" she said enthusiastically.

"I dare you to make out with Beckendorf."

She didn't have a second thought about it. She pulled his face close and they started making out in front of the crowd.

"Enough, already!" someone called from the crowd. The two of them finally pulled apart.

"Annabeth."

Uh oh. She could get me either way. I weighed my options, and finally decided on, "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game."

**A/N: Just some silly story I did while bored. Will probably update.**

**HuskerChick**


	2. Down by the Pier

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Still Annabeth's Point of View_

Oh. My. Gods. What did I get myself into? I mean, sure, I wasn't opposed to the idea, but it would look weird.

"No backing down," Silena reminded me. I think that her secret intentions had revealed themselves.

Travis and Connor wolf whistled.

"Shut up," Percy told them. He looked as scared as I did.

"Go on," Silena said.

I slowly stood up and sat back down on top of Percy. We've been closer before, like on quests and stuff, but this was different. Weird, different. I knew that he would never do that if he wasn't dared. And I couldn't turn around to see how he was reacting. That would be weird.

I crossed my arms and tried to act like I was going through one of the most traumatic experiences of my life, but truth be told, I wasn't minding it as much. But no one but me was ever going to know that.

"Okay, Annabeth. Your turn." I glared daggers at Silena.

"Um," I looked around for someone to dare. "I pick … um … Thalia."

"Dare." She didn't hesitate for a second.

I already had one picked out. "You have to go to the pier and jump in." For most demigods, this was no big deal. For most people it was no big deal. But since Thalia was Zeus's daughter …

I couldn't tell if she was going to back down. But she probably wasn't. The entire Amphitheater was going to watch this. She waited for everyone to join her, and then she dived in.

"Whoa there, Annabeth. You know the rules. On Percy's lap," Silena said. I'd hoped that she would miss that.

Percy reluctantly sat down on the edge of the pier. I reluctantly sat down on top of him.

"Sorry about this," I whispered back to him.

"It's not your fault. It's Silena's." I felt him turn around and look at Silena.

I kept waiting for Thalia to come back up. But it didn't happen.

"Percy, shouldn't Thalia be up by now?" I asked.

I felt Percy nod behind me.

"Get up," he told me. I did.

"I'm going in after her," he told everyone. But while he was turned around, one of the floor boards cracked off, sending me under.

My first thought was to get up for air. But that wasn't happening. Something pulled me into a huge jar like the kind you would catch fireflies in when you would go camping as a little kid. No water got in, luckily. I looked around me, but no captors were present.

"Help!" I squeaked, but no one could hear me from the jar and water. Hopefully Percy was already on his way down.

**A/N: I decided to make this more than just a Truth or Dare story. **

**HuskerChick**


	3. Sorry!

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about what happened with Chapter 2! I thought I submitted the right document, but I guess I didn't. but the right chapter is posted!


	4. The Hour Glass

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_OMG! It's finally Percy's Point of View_

"I'm going in after her," I told the crowd of people behind me. It didn't seem that dangerous to me, but their faces turned shocked. "What?"

I looked behind me, to see a rather large hole where Annabeth was previously standing.

"Did she fall in?" I asked everyone who had seen. Multiple people nodded.

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything else. I dove in after her. I had much more speed than Annabeth, or Thalia for that matter, so if they were just pulling my leg, I would catch up to them in a heartbeat. And if Annabeth just fell in, because the old pier was old and rickety. But Thalia would have to be up by now, because she was down here for wayyyyy longer than Annabeth, and anyone but me would have run out of air by now.

I scanned everywhere around me, but no signs of either of them.

"Annabeth?" I called out, but I doubted she could hear me. "Annabeth?" The more times I called, the more worried I got.

I was nearing hysteria when I got an Iris message.

"_Perseus Jackson. We know who you seek."_ Behind the figure, there was a huge hourglass. My heart, lungs, kidney, and every other major body organ jumped to my throat. Annabeth was in that hourglass.

"Annabeth!" I called out to her.

"_Percy! Don't worry about me! It's a trap!" _She told me. It didn't make me feel better.

"_Bring me the Golden Fleece, and blondie can go home with you," _the figure said. Why would he want the Golden Fleece? It didn't matter. She was going to get it, as long as Annabeth got home safely. _"But hurry fast, because your friend's time is numbered." _The figure waived her wrist, and the hourglass's sand began to fall on Annabeth's head.

"_Percy! Don't give it to her! It's a trap! It's a trap!"_ Annabeth was hysterical, yelling for me to not come and save her. But what else did she want me to do? Let her time run out and die?

I looked around one last time, and saw something that wasn't there before. In a bubble of air, Thalia was slumped unconscious.

"Thalia!" I called. I swam quickly towards her. When I reached her, I pushed myself inside the bubble. I grabbed on to her arm and pulled upward. The bubble didn't follow, but that didn't matter. We were close enough to the surface that Thalia wouldn't need air. When we reached the surface, Thalia coughed and sputtered, the water waking her from her slumber.

"Where? Where?" She sputtered. "Annabeth! They have Annabeth!"

That punched me in the gut. She really was gone. And I was going to get her, no matter the cost.

I pulled her towards the deck, where everyone was waiting anxiously. Then they realized that I wasn't bringing Annabeth back.

I pushed Thalia onto the deck first, and then I followed.

"Where's Annabeth, Percy?" Silena asked. "Wasn't she down there?"

"Someone, someone," I faltered. I fell down and cried. I didn't want to do anything else right now but cry. But crying wasn't going to bring Annabeth back. I tried to compose myself, but that wasn't happening.

"Someone took Annabeth." Everyone gasped in unison.

"Didn't you see them? They couldn't have got away from you without at least showing themselves to you, Percy," Nico asked. I tried to remember if I'd seen _anything_, but I just couldn't. It now occurred to me, they might have made their escape while I was mesmerized by the Iris message. I silently cursed myself.

"She, she said something about wanting the – the – the Golden Fleece," I choked out.

"But why would someone want that?" Travis asked. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh."

"Where do you think she is?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

I went back to my cabin crestfallen. I had searched the entire pier area as far deep and wide as possible, and no sign of anything that might lead me to Annabeth. I walked over and knelt down next to the saltwater pond. I was tempted to message Poseidon and ask him if he had any idea where Annabeth was.

I already had the golden drachama in my hand when the air above the pond shimmered. I fell backwards onto the floor. I scrambled back up to see who called. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. Annabeth was on the other end of the Iris message, almost knee deep in sand.

"_Percy!"_ she called to me. Her voice sounded funny from being inside the glass.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? Where are you?" I couldn't tell you how relieved to see that she was _alive_.

"_Shhh! She might hear you. I don't have much time."_ So she was still in danger.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked her. If she told me, then I would be able to find her faster.

"_I'm close! Aunty Em's! Where we first saw Medusa!"_ She was close. That was a relief.

"I'm coming! Don't do anything to get yourself killed!" After I sat that, I realized how stupid it sounded. "I mean-"

"_I know what you meant," _she said blandly. _"But it's a trap!"_

"What?" I asked.

"_The second you get near here, she'll know and she'll kill you!"_

"But wait – how am I going to save you?"

"_I'll be fine! Just don't come near here! It's you she wants! I'll be safe."_

"But you won't be!"

"_Percy! Just don't come near here! She can't get into Camp Half-Blood! You're safe there! Just don't worry about me! I'll be fine."_ Even she didn't sound convinced. _"Just remember that I – no, no."_ Her scream pierced the air as the Iris message dispersed.

"Annabeth!" I cried out. I didn't care what she said. I was coming to save her.

**A/N: This is no longer a Truth or Dare story. I made it adventure.**

**HuskerChick**


	5. Spiders!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_I'm back to Annabeth's Point of View_

Oh, who was I kidding? Percy wasn't going to heed my warning and stay away. And despite Percy probably coming to give a go at rescuing me, I figured that I was going to be spending my last moments in here. The sand was already closing in on my waist, and no matter how much I struggled, it wouldn't budge, 'cause it wasn't normal sand. I couldn't name it, but it had some magical property that made it so that once the sand grabbed hold of me, it would never let go. So I was standing there looking like an idiot with my arms up to keep mobility.

I wasn't keeping track, but if I had to guess how long I had been in there, I would have said about 8 hours. And I spend every second of those eight hours thinking about two things: how to get out; and Percy.

I missed him terribly, but I of course didn't want him in here with me now. I didn't want for him to suffer the same fate as me. No matter how hard I tried to read the signs, I still was clueless on how he felt about me. One day, he would be with me non-stop, holding my hand and laughing with me. But those days always were followed by an awkward one, where Percy would turn red when I walked in, or just would leave the room all together. I wished we had a normal relationship. At least a friendship would satisfy me, and not this slightly-more-than-friends-in-between stage.

I looked across the room to the crystal ball that was resting on a pitch black pedestal. The entire time I was here, it showed Percy. It showed him sleeping restlessly. My heart panged for him. He was suffering, and I wanted to comfort him. But I had a feeling that if I was able to comfort him, there would be no reason to do so. I stared at him for so long that my eyes fuzzed over, so that Percy was the only one I could see.

"Hello, my dear." I flinched back. Unfortunately, my right arm got stuck because of that. I tried tugging it out, but I knew it was a fruitless effort. "Watching your boyfriend, are we?" I opened my mouth to tell her that I wasn't his girlfriend, but I stopped myself because I realized that it didn't matter much now. "I brought you something." She twisted her hand, and a million little _spiders_ crawled out of every crack and crevice in the room.

"Spiders! No, no, get them away!" I shrieked. I was deathly afraid of spiders (big shock).

"But I can't do that," she crooned. "Not until you tell Percy to come and rescue you."

I shook my head vigorously. I would rather die than bring Percy here.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to tempt him here on our own."

**A/N: Short chapter. I apologize. Next one will be longer.**


	6. Time to go and Rescue Annabeth!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_I'm switching to Percy's Point of View_

I didn't get a minute of sleep. At about four, I sat up and went to the window. I looked out at the bay, thinking about Annabeth. I had to do something. If she died, and I hadn't done anything, I would never be able to live another day. I made up my mind that I was going to rescue her. I turned around, but I didn't see my room . I saw Aunty Em's.

"Annabeth!" I called out. But the hour glass was empty. And the evil sorceress-woman was standing next to it. "What did you do to her?"

"Do you want to see?" I didn't respond. She flicked her wrist, and a large Cyclops walked in. At first I didn't see Annabeth, but after I looked closer, I saw her trapped in his arms, with a blade to her neck.

"No!" I cried.

"Little Percy, yelling won't save your girlfriend. Her time is limited." The connection broke.

I raced to the side table where Riptide was laying. With Riptide in my pocket, I dashed to the Pegasui stable.

"Blackjack!" I called out.

_Hey man, Whacha need now!_ Blackjack trotted up to me.

"Take me to Aunty Em's, now!"

_Fine with me._

I mounted Blackjack and took to the skies. Because Aunty Em's was close, and Blackjack was racing at top speed, we arrived at Aunty Em's rather quickly. I surveyed all of the entrances, looking for a way in. It didn't look right, but the back entrance was wide open.

"Wait fifteen minutes, and if I'm not back out, go back to camp," I instructed Blackjack.

_You got it, boss._

I pulled out Riptide and walked in. The display room held no sign of Annabeth or the sorceress. I decided to move on, weaving my way through the sea of petrified people. The food court wasn't as pretty. Annabeth was back in the hour glass, which had now taken her right arm and was up to her elbow.

"Annabeth," I hissed. She didn't hear me, so I tried again, louder. "Annabeth!" This time she turned her head.

"Percy!" I couldn't tell if she was relieved to see me or mad at me for coming when she told me not to. "I thought I told you not to come here!"

"You really expect me to just leave you here?" I snuck closer to the hour glass. "Do you remember how she got you out before?"

"Percy, if she catches you-"

"I'll have to fight back. You have to let me help you! Now tell me how to get you out!" She was annoying me, trying to keep me safe from something that she refused to tell me.

"She-she-she pushed," she looked deep in thought, "I don't know, Percy. She knocked me out before she moved me, and I can't remember a thing." She started crying, which was something she never did. I so wished that I could hug her (I know that sounds weird), but I obviously couldn't do that. So instead I put my hand to the glass where hers was. Her eyes lifted to meet mine, and my heart warmed.

"Shhh! It's okay; I'll figure it out myself." I didn't want to make her feel bad, and I didn't want the sorceress to come back. I walked over to a crate and pulled it over to the hour glass.

"What are you-?"

"Just wait!" I stepped on top of the crate and then hoisted myself on top of the hour glass. I knelt down on the top to look for any secret buttons or latches or signs that might open it. There was nothing.

"See anything?" Annabeth called up.

"Nothing," I said disappointedly.

"Well, hurry up! There's not much time!" I lay down on my stomach and leaned over the edge. I looked at the bottom of the lid, and when I found nothing, I looked down at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," I said. I had to look away; I couldn't stand to see her disappointed.

"Percy, it's not your fault. I just feel horrible that you're gonna go down with me." I looked at the sand, which had now almost consumed her entire torso; but her arm was still out.

Annabeth was probably right, about us both going down. But I had to be positive.

"Percy, when I Iris-messaged you, I meant to tell you something." She paused. "Percy, I love you."

"Don't talk like that, Annabeth. We're going to make it out alive," I reassured her.

"No, Percy. You don't get it. I love you, Percy. No matter the circumstances." My mouth fell. Annabeth looked down in embarrassment. "Percy, get right side up. You're turning very red." I had a feeling that it wasn't from me not being right side up, but I was more than happy to pretend that was the cause.

I climbed back down on the floor.

"Annabeth." She didn't look up. "Annabeth, look at me!" She finally looked up. "I love you. But we will make it out. Don't think otherwise."

"How touching." I whipped around to face the sorceress. "But neither of you will be leaving alive, I'll be the one to make sure of that."

**A/N: Last post until after Christmas. Sorry. But I'm going on a Caribbean Cruise and then to the Harry Potter theme park/Disney for the holidays. See ya!**

**HuskerChick**


	7. The Evil WitchLady

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

The evil witch-lady was back. And Percy was still here. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Percy! Leave!" I said through the corner of my mouth. I silently prayed that the witch-lady hadn't seen my mouth move.

"I won't leave you here," Percy said. Why was he trying to act so heroic? Couldn't he just leave me here? If he got caught, then she would kill him, which would anger the gods and camp, and this would end badly.

"Think about the bigger picture, Percy!" I said. "If she catches you, her plan would be complete! It won't work with me!"

His eyes left the witch-lady and met mine. "She'll kill you."

"But you'll be safe!"

"What are you two lovebird's whispering about?" The witch said. "I don't like secrets. And you, Annabeth, know what I do to secret-keepers." I nodded weakly. "And little Percy, you came! I was beginning to think that you would never come and rescue your girlfriend. Now just come over to me, and I can let her go."

"No, Percy!" I yelled

"Make your decision fast, Percy. Your girlfriend has limited time left." I had totally forgotten about the sand until now. Both of my arms were gone, and it was up to my shoulders now. I had 5 minutes left, maybe less. Percy looked over at me and had the same realization.

Percy was being stupid. Instead of fleeing, he drew Riptide.

"So that's how you would like to play the game." The witch flicked her hand, and the Cyclops walked out of the door behind her. The Cyclops stumbled forward, towards the ready Percy.

"Percy! It has a weak right arm!" I yelled.

"Quiet, you," said the witch. "This is Percy's battle."

I watched nervously as Percy dodged around all of the Cyclops's blows. He attempted to stab at the Cyclops, but every time the Cyclops moved in time. Then, Percy changed tactics. He stopped jabbing at the monster, and began trying to wear it out. He pranced all over the food court, jumping out of the way before it could land a blow.

"Fight! You coward!" the witch screeched.

"Okay." Percy smiled mischievously. Instead of ramming at the Cyclops again, he charged at the witch. The witch only had time to manage a look of horror before Percy's blade went through her abdomen. The witch, and her Cyclops, dissolved into the monster dust.

"Way to go, Percy!" I yelled. I wanted to yell more, but my mouth got covered with the sand. It was seconds before my eyes and nose would be covered. The last thing I saw was Percy turning to see me get covered.

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm posting again! It's shorter, but I've got more chapters coming. Merry Late Christmas!**


	8. What happened to Thank You?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Percy's Point of View_

"Way to go Percy!" Annabeth yelled. I turned around to hug Annabeth, only to see her get swallowed by the magic sand.

"Annabeth!" I called out to her, but she probably couldn't hear me. I threw aside Riptide and began to pound on the glass. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" I was letting out a sob with each hit. I looked around for something else to hit with. I ran around looking for something to break the glass with when my foot hit something metal. Riptide. Perfect.

I ran at the glass at full speed. Riptide's point hit the glass, shattering it upon impact. All of the sand spilt out onto the tile. I dropped Riptide and began to dig through the sand, looking for Annabeth. When I was beginning to think that the sand took you elsewhere, I felt an arm.

"Annabeth!" I said in relief. I pulled hard, freeing her from the sand. She was covered head to toe in sand, and she didn't appear to be conscious. I put my hand to her heart and paused. I felt a faint _thump thump_ that indicated her being alive.

"Annabeth?" I asked. There was no response. I had to get her help, which was at camp. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up. I picked her up bride-style and walked slowly back to Blackjack.

_Hey! You made it back alive! And there's Annabeth._ Blackjack said.

"Hold still," I told Blackjack. I hoisted Annabeth onto Blackjack and then climbed up behind her. "Back to camp, Blackjack."

_Sure thing._

I held on tightly to Annabeth, because it would be pointless if I saved her and then let her fall off of Blackjack.

The scene at camp was a mess. Everyone was walking around in groups of three or four calling my name. But they all stopped when they looked up and saw me and Annabeth on Blackjack. By the time that we landed, the entire camp had assembled.

"Percy! Where have you been?" Chiron asked. He looked from me to the unconscious Annabeth, and then back to me. "Percy, can you carry Annabeth back to the Big House?"

I nodded. I slid down off of Blackjack, and then pulled Annabeth down into my arms.

I followed slowly, with the weight of Annabeth, but I did reach the Big House.

Once there, I laid Annabeth down on the bed and sat down on the chair next to it.

"Now tell me what happened." I explained what happened to me and Annabeth. When I finished, Chiron just sat there.

"She'll be okay, right?" I asked. Chiron just looked down at Annabeth. "Right?" I asked again. Chiron finally looked up at me.

"She should be fine." That should have reassured me, but the should kept nagging at me. "I'm going to go and bring one of the Apollo campers over to see what they can do."

When Chiron left, it was just me and Annabeth. I took her hand (for my reassurance, really) and rubbed it with my thumb. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there with Annabeth. I just know that after the Apollo camper left (and told me for the millionth time that Annabeth WAS going to live) I stayed by Annabeth's side. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

I was there until the early hours of the morning before Annabeth woke up. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed. "Did we both die?" She was okay. I pulled her tightly into a hug. "You're. Smushing. Me." I quickly let her go.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked her.

"No," Annabeth said. "My throat's sore, my head hurts, and I'm having trouble breathing."

I paused awkwardly.

After a long wait, Annabeth said, "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

"What did you want me to do? Leave you there? If I would have left, you wouldn't be here right now!" I just saved her life, and she was mad at me!

"If you hadn't been so lucky," Annabeth trailed off.

"But I was! Don't dwell in the what if's!" I said.

"Percy! She was going to kill you!" Annabeth's voice was rising, and so was mine.

"She was going to kill you, too!" I let go of her hand and stood up. "And if you aren't going to be grateful, then fine! I'll leave you to regret me saving you life!"

"Just go then!" She folded her arms and turned away from me.

I stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

"Percy!" Chiron trotted up to me. "How's Annabeth?"

"She's fine." I said coldly.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No." I left Chiron wondering what I was talking about.

I stormed into my cabin. I looked around, the wall with a bunch of pictures of me and Annabeth catching my eye. I stormed to the wall, and ripped down every picture up there with Annabeth on it. They all ended up in a pile on the floor. I looked down at them, kind of regretting my actions. But I dismissed the thought quickly when I saw a pile of sea rocks. In less than a minute, every one of them had broken through the window that you could see the Athena cabin out of. And when I was out of rocks to throw, I went down to the water, the one place that I could be alone. I stood there until the sun was setting. I turned around to see if anyone was coming; no one was.

I dove into the water, swimming deeper and deeper, until you couldn't see the light of the setting sun. I got lost a little on the way, but I eventually found Poseidon's castle. I swam around aimlessly for some time, until I ran into dad.

"Percy. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at camp?" Poseidon asked.

"I am, technically." I tried to take some of the edge out of my voice, but I didn't do a very good job at it.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I go and save Annabeth-" Poseidon interrupted me.

"That Athena child?" he asked distastefully.

"Yes." I usually was offended when Poseidon talked about Annabeth about that, but right now she was just _that Athena child_ to me as well. "But that's not the point. I save her from _dying_ and then she tells me that I did the _wrong_ thing."

"Well…"

"Dad!"

"I'm just messing with you. But I don't know what to tell you, son." Poseidon said.

"Can I just stay here for a while?" I asked.

"I'll Iris-message camp to tell them." Poseidon swam off. I went to the room that I usually stayed in, and just floated there. I let all of my Annabeth troubles go, just floating there. It was the best that I'd felt in a long time.

**A/N: A super-long chapter! Not much else to say. I'm hoping that all of you who read it review it.**

**HuskerChick**


	9. Sorry, Again

Hey. It's HuskerChick. I'm sorry about not updating my story. But I think that a new year means new story opportunities. Alright, you caught me. I also lost the flash drive containing all of my stories, and I can't find it anywhere! So expect new stories from me, but I just won't be continuing this story for a long, long while. Sorry, again.

HuskerChick


	10. aNGER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

I was seething in rage. How could Percy say that I had done the wrong thing? I was trying to save _his_ life, instead of my own. And now he was mad at me for wanting to save him. What should have been a selfless act was suddenly wrong. After Percy stormed off, I got up and began to pace the room, which didn't do any good for my head. I collapsed on the floor and rubbed my head.

I really wanted to be mad at Percy, but I just couldn't. He was too cute to be mad at.

"Why do I have to love you, Percy?" I mumbled to myself.

I fell asleep thinking about Percy. About his perfect green eyes. About his black hair that always fell in his eyes.

I woke up still on the floor; my back was sore.

I had forgotten it before, but now I remembered: I had told Percy that I loved him.

"No, no, no!" I turned over onto my stomach and groaned. "What have I done?"

He probably thought I was a fool. I mean, sure. He said that he loved me too; but that could just be because he wanted to comfort me. I decided to dismiss him telling me that he loved me as one of those things you do when on an adrenalin rush. Which now implied that he _didn't_ love me.

Oh, why did love have to be so complicated? What ever happened to just a boy and a girl who fell in love?

_It's probably because I'm a Demigod._ I thought. _No mortal goes through this, I'm sure. They're probably all happy being together, while I'm lying on the floor feeling bad about myself and wishing Percy were here, and not to tell me how wrong I was to tell him to leave me here._

I lay on the floor for who knows how long, silently moping to myself about my romantic problems with Percy. When I had had enough of my sorrows, I got up to leave.

Chiron was absent, so I continued on to my cabin without stopping. Once there, I went to my bunk and fell face first onto my pillow. I let out one of those girlish shrieks that I reserves especially for spiders. I looked out one of the window's (the one that faces Percy's cabin, to be precise) and saw multiple broken windows.

_What did he do?_ I wondered. And since I had nothing better to do, I went to check it out.

It wasn't a long walk over to Percy's cabin; all of them are close together. I walked closer to his cabin, careful to avoid all of the broken glass. I noticed multiple sea rocks around the windows. I decided that they were the cause of the broken windows. They were clearly thrown by Percy, because of how randomly they were placed. (When not fighting monsters, Percy had horrible aim.)

I peered inside to see if Percy was there; he wasn't. I was sort of disappointed. I was hoping that I was going to get a chance to apologize to him. I was feeling horrible about yelling at him.

I walked around to the front of Percy's cabin. The door was wide open. I took that as an invitation to enter.

I had only been inside Percy's cabin a handful of times, and it looked the same as it always had. Except for the pile of photos on the floor. I bent down and turned one of them over; it was a picture of me and Percy. I turned all of them over; they all were of me and Percy.

He was even madder at me than he was letting on. I didn't want for this to happen, but I began to cry. It was heavy tears, ones that came only for heart-breaking things. I needed something to stop the tears, but I couldn't find anything. But through the tears, I saw Percy's bed. It would have to do.

I crawled face-down onto the bed and pushed the pillow onto my face.

I cried so much that I had to flip the pillow over because it was getting uncomfortably wet. But eventually, I let the drowsiness that comes with crying take over and put me to sleep.

**A/N: Good News! I've found my flash drive. It was sitting in one of my sweatshirts that I never use, but today I felt like wearing it and I felt inside and there it was! It must have been fate for me to wear that sweatshirt. Anyway, I'll be continuing this story. Please review!**

**HuskerChick**


	11. Mental Slap

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Annabeth's Point of View, again_

I woke up from near-suffocation who-knows-how much later. I pushed the pillow away from my face to get fresh oxygen. I looked over at Percy's bedside clock; it read 11:11. _Make a wish,_ I thought bitterly to myself. But I did make a wish, all the same._ Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top have Percy come back and love me again. Please. I'll never curse the Gods again, if you do. Pleaseeeeee._ I tried to fit as many pleas in there before the clock changed. I realized how childish I was _after_ I'd done it, but oh well. No changing the past, to some extent. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes until all traces of sleep and/or crying were gone. I tried fruitlessly to fix my hair until I just pulled it up into a very sleepy pony tail.

When I had deemed myself socially acceptable, I exited the cabin with as much dignity as I could muster. I slowly made my way over to the Big House, expecting for _someone_ to wonder where I was. But no. I came in to see Dyniousis and Chiron playing some game of cards that I didn't recognize. Dyniousis was shouting some very colorful words which came to an abrupt stop when I entered.

"Hello, Annabelle," Dyniousis said. I didn't bother to correct him; I didn't have the energy.

"Your things are on the table over there, if that's why you're here." Chiron motioned over to the back of the room without removing his eyes from the cards.

I shuffled over to the table and grabbed my knife and its strap. I walked back outside quickly.

I roamed the entire camp in hopes of finding Percy. I was currently searching the outer rim of the forest. I wondered where everyone else was, but then I realized: it was close to midnight. I would have mentally slapped myself, but a loose tree branch did it for me. I totally could have stood up to that tree branch had I not been so weak. But me, the weak sissy, got knocked over like one of those baby trees in a windstorm. I hit the ground hard, and began to see spots.

I knew that it would be very bad for me to pass out in the forest, so I stood up, ready to attempt to reach camp. I was very slow, but I like to think that I made some progress. That is, until, I realized that I should have reached camp by now.

I turned around to go back the way I came, only to trip on a tree branch. What little wind was left in me got knocked out when I hit the forest floor.

I used my upper arm strength to try and stand up again, only to crumble under the weight.

"Crud," I said to myself. I knew the odds of someone finding me out here.

Based on the pain in my head, I determined that I had a concussion. I probably was going to loose consciousness pretty soon. And by the time that the others noticed my absence, they would have to actually _find_ me, which could take hours. This might be the head concussion talking, but I didn't really recognize this area of the forest.

I used my feet to push myself more into the open, just to increase the odds of someone finding me.

I only had enough energy to call out for help once before the stars cut off all of my vision.

**A/N: I thought you guys needed another chapter after my long absence. I've made a vow to never loose my flash drive again. Please Review!**

**HuskerChick**


	12. Run Over

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Percy's Point of View_

Life under the sea is the greatest. Well, for me it is. I've got no worries, no responsibilities, plus, I'm under the water. My favorite place in the world. I spent pretty much my entire day with Dad.

I almost forgot all about—she-who-must-not-be-named. I was still mad at her. I mean, how could she tell me that I did the _wrong_—no. I'm not going to think about her. I went away, leaving all thoughts of _her_ behind. I think that might be one of my best decisions ever.

"Hi, Percy," said the sultry voice that belonged to Melodi. She was some low-member mermaid on Dad's council. But boy, was she hot. And she really seemed to like me. She's been hitting on me ever sense I came down here. It seemed like wherever I went, there she was!

"Hey Melodi," I said.

"Come for a swim with me." Melodi grabbed my hand and pulled me along in the direction of The Rift.

It was a long, silent swim there. When we got there, we went to the spot that we usually went to.

It was a quiet, secluded spot, overgrown with various kinds of corals. There was a little rock-that-doubled-as-a-bench. I sat down on my side of the bench.

"So," I said awkwardly. We still haven't gotten past that stage yet. "Is there a reason that you brought me here?"

She didn't say anything. She stared at me momentarily before grabbing the back of my neck with both hands.

"What—" I got cut off by her lips smashing against my mouth. I tried to pull away, put she just gripped my hair tighter.

She kept kissing me until I though my lips were going to go numb and fall off.

She finally pulled away from me; her lips were curled up in a smile.

"Why?" That was all that I could get out. I'd like to say that I was shocked, but I wasn't really. She'd been hinting that she wanted to make out with me ever since I laid eyes on her.

"You love me. I love you. We're made for each other. Not that other girl." What? How'd she know about she-who-must-not-be-named?

"How'd you—?" I asked.

"You talk in you sleep," she said smugly.

"You've watched me sleep?" Now I feel invaded. I mean, I've only seen creepy obsessed stalkers watch people in their sleep. Or overly-concerned parents. I don't think she was either. I hope .

"You look very hot in your sleep," she pointed out.

"Not relevant."

"You and I both belong in the water. She's just a land-monkey. She doesn't fit with you."

"Yes she does! She's perfect, smart, pretty; prettier than you!" I yelled. "You—just get away from me."

I urged the water to hold her in her place so that she couldn't get me. I swam all the way to the surface. It felt good to be back on land again.

I swam fast in the direction of camp, desperate to get to Annabeth. I had to tell her how sorry I was. I crossed my fingers in hope that she would forgive me.

I got to the camp shore, where three other campers were wandering around.

"What's up?" I asked them. They looked worried.

"You're back, Percy!" the littlest one said at the same time as the biggest one said "Annabeth's gone missing."

"What? When?" I asked worriedly. This was really just my luck.

"Like, a day after you left," the biggest one said. I ran to the Big House, determined to talk to Chiron.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

"Percy, my boy, you're back," Chiron said, "I assume that you've heard the news?" I nodded grimly. "Well, then, you can help the group in the forest. They are currently searching the outer rims of the forest. You can start making your way over there."

I sprinted over to the forest, passing many people who were looking for Annabeth. Here, it was a big deal when someone went missing; partly because it could mean a lot of things. That person could be taken by an enemy force; they could have run away by the temptations of a monster. They might have just run away, which meant that they were vulnerable to monster attacks.

I prayed that none of the above happened to Annabeth. I looked over at one of the campers, who directed me towards the path that all of the others took. I nodded in thanks.

I ran quickly down the path, being careful not to trip on any stray roots or other things.

I kept running and running, but I had yet to catch up with the others. The thought kept nagging in my head that I had strayed off the path. I kept my eyes pealed for any track markers, but I didn't see one. Eventually, after hours of wasted energy, I came to the realization that I was clearly not on the path. I turned around and started walking back the way I came. Only one problem. This didn't look like the way I came.

I was walking aimlessly around the forest, which was a dangerous thing to do, because there were monsters ages old that were housed here. I prayed that I wouldn't have to run into any of them.

I kept twitching my head to every twig that cracked or when the foliage moved. I was so unfocused, thanks to ADHD. I was so unfocused that I didn't see what was on the ground, and clumsy me tripped over it.

I hit the ground with a loud crack, which I unhappily found out to be my wrist. I tried to move it, wincing in pain when I had only moved it a tiny bit.

"Crap," I muttered.

"You got that right," a voice breathed behind me. I tensed, afraid of whom that might be.

Then I loosen up. I recognized that voice, no matter how quiet it was; it was Annabeth.

I pivoted around to face her head-on. "Annabeth!"

"Percy," she said, her eyes still closed, "you almost ran me over." I was in no mood to laugh.

"D'you know that the whole camp's looking for you? You've been gone for days!" I exclaimed.

"Days? It's been hours," she said quietly. "Or has it?" she asked herself.

I scooted over on my butt to where she was sitting. I grabbed the back of her head in hopes to sit her up, but instead I found an uncomfortably large welt. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot now."

"Let's try and get back to camp."

Now, me being the tough boy that I am, I picked Annabeth up, avoiding the spiking pain in my left wrist. She clung with a feeble effort to me, while I did the same. I was too afraid of dropping her and worsening her injury.

I made slower progress than I'd hoped for, but it was at least something. And I knew that there were already search parties in this general area, so there were odds, no matter how small, that someone would run into us and be able to steer us in the direction of camp.

Annabeth and I were pretty silent. This worried me. Because as far as I knew, she was still mad at me. I decided to brave my fears.

"So—" I said awkwardly.

"Percy, I don't want to be mad at you." That was a weight lifted.

"That's good, because I don't either," I admitted. I felt Annabeth shifting in my grasps. I looked down to see if everything was fine, and she kissed me.

**A/N: Another chapter. I'll try to update frequently, cuz in my area (the greater Chicagoland zone) there's going to be the blizzard of the century: I'm talking a white out and all of Chicago's gonna shut down. So that means only one thing: no school, and an entire day devoted to FanFiction. BTW: Please review. I like it when you do ****.**

**HuskerChick**


	13. Akward

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. BUT YOU KNEW THAT, RIGHT?**

_Percy's Point of View_

Awkward. Oh. My. Gods was this awkward. And it didn't make it any better that I was carrying her, and I think that we both knew this. I didn't know what to do in this situation, considering I'd never been in this position before. Except for earlier today (or maybe yesterday?) with Melodi. But that didn't count.

I couldn't help but look down at Annabeth every couple of minutes. I kept telling myself not to, but I couldn't help myself. It's not like I didn't want to look at her. She was actually the person who I'd most like to look at. Wait, that sounded creepy, even though it's true. But I was too afraid to look at her for fear that she might look back. Luckily she didn't look at me whenever I was looking at her.

"Percy," Annabeth squeaked. I jumped, then quickly composed myself before answering.

"I—um—" I coughed, "yeah?"

"You're sure—are you sure that we're going, um, the right way?" she asked.

"I uh—what?" I asked confusedly. That wasn't exactly what I thought she was going to ask. "I guess I'm sure."

"Well, we've passed the same tree, like, seven times." She coughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was sure that I was walking straight, not in a circle.

"We just passed it again," she pointed over at the large tree with a red spot on it. Now that she mentioned it, I had seen that tree WAY too many times. "And isn't it getting dark?"

It was so dark that I had to squint to see Annabeth in my arms. "Time to make camp?" She nodded.

I walked a little farther until there was a clear, sheltered area. Annabeth winced when I laid her down on the ground. When I was sure that she wasn't going to get hurt, I settled down next to her.

I shivered, and so did Annabeth. I contemplated on whether or not to put my arm around her. I figured that I couldn't get any more embarrassed, so I decided to follow through. Annabeth tensed up noticeably. I quickly removed my arm and scooted over a couple feet.

I could feel Annabeth looking at me. I wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. I lain down on the hard ground and tried to fall asleep. I knew that I would never fall asleep, so I just pretended. I slowed my breathing to a study pace and tried not to move too much, except for the shivering from the cold.

I was laying there for so long, doing nothing. I tried to ignore all of the sounds around me; acting like I was really sleeping.

I heard a lot of movement over by Annabeth; I just assumed that she was a restless sleeper.

Then I heard something inching towards me. I didn't want to visibly tense, but I made sure that my hand was on Riptide. When the mover was close I pulled Riptide out of my pocket, ready to uncap it.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. I put Riptide back in my pocked discretely. I was still pretending to be asleep. "Percy!" she whispered again, when I didn't answer. I heard her continue crawling. I waited to hear her stop crawling. But she continued crawling. It sounded like she was crawling around to the other side of me. I waited. She got closer to me. Against my wishes, my heart rate quickened. Annabeth continued moving until I heard her right in front of me. I heard her shuffling closer to me. She pressed herself against my arms. I took this as an invitation to wrap my arms around her. She pressed closer to me.

I couldn't tell if it was for the warmth, or because she loved me, but I was going to take it anyway.

"Percy, I don't know if you're listening or not, but I'm gonna talk anyway." I decided to just listen. "I'm sorry for shoving you off like that. I didn't know how to react, which is stupid, because you were holding me all day. But I really didn't want to send that kind of message, really. I actually liked it. I can't believe I just said that. But Percy, I love you. You're the only person for me. I love you, Percy Jackson."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Annabeth so tight, I thought she was going to die.

"Percy!" Annabeth turned super red.

"Annabeth, I love you too!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Saturday was my birthday, and I had lots to do! But I'll try to update more frequently.**

**HuskerChick**


	14. See Ya!

**Well, I think that this is the end of this story. Thanks to everyone who read my story! Not much else to say…**

**Signora! HuskerChick**


End file.
